In a plasma-based system, a radio frequency (RF) generator generates an RF signal that is provided to a plasma chamber via an impedance matching circuit to generate plasma within the chamber. The plasma-based system includes a number of circuit elements that facilitate generation of the RF signal, a transfer of the RF signal, and generation of plasma.
The circuit elements may malfunction. For example, the circuit elements may not function or function erroneously to generate erroneous results. Such results may include an erroneous impedance of plasma, etc.
To determine whether there is a malfunction in the plasma-based system, a sensor is used at a point at an output of the impedance matching circuit. The sensor is however, very expensive. For example, some entities use the same piece of sensor in multiple plasma-based systems to avoid purchase cost of the sensor for each plasma-based system.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.